La Chasse
by Mangue-Rouge
Summary: Harry découvre quelque chose qui le lance à la poursuite de Snape. . . Slash HPSS et HPCharlie
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La Chasse (pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi!)

Auteur: Mangue-Rouge (pour plus d'info, voir ma bio)

Résumé: en gros Harry décide de partir à la chasse au Snape avec Charlie et ce dernier décide de lui apprendre deux trois trucs au passage.

Disclaimer: si j'étais JK Rowling, je n'irais pas manifester contre les CPE (ou alors ce serait par pure sympathie)!

Avertissement: j'ai jamais bien compris où s'arrêtait le M et où commençait le NC17. . . La faute à tous ces gens qui le savent et qui s'en moquent! Donc je vais faire pareil, je préviendrais juste si je pense qu'il peut y avoir une scène choquante. . . C'est quoi une scène choquante?

La Chasse 1

La nuit venait à peine de tomber quand tout à coup une silhouette sombre se glissa entre les battants des hautes portes du château. A quelques secondes près, cela aurait été trop tard. Il serait alors resté seul toute la nuit, sans aucune protection. . . C'était un règlement assez dur, certains parents ne l'avaient pas apprécié, mais Mac Gonagal avait fait son choix. Si un petit malin voulait jouer avec le couvre-feu, c'était à ses risques et périls. Elle n'irait pas mettre en danger le reste de l'école en n'élevant pas les Barrières de Garde à la nuit tombée, surtout quand on ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver au plaisantin. Mieux valait une nuit de peur pour ce dernier (il y avait peu de risques de voir survenir une attaque quand les Barrières étaient érigées, même si elles ne protégeaient pas le parc) que d'introduire un monstre dans le château. Merci, mais elle avait déjà servi. Celui qui se faufilait à présent dans les couloirs savait tout cela, et d'autant plus qu'il avait joué un grand rôle dans la création des Barrières. Il en était un peu l'inventeur. . . Mais même lui n'aurait pu combattre leur pouvoir alors qu'elles sélevaient, un scintillement argenté le long des vieux murs de pierres, les rayons de lune leur donnant un aspect féérique. C'était la seule véritable protection du château à présent, et c'était cela qui le préoccupait, qui l'avait fait revenir sur ce lieu de son enfance. Cela semblait si loin. . .

"Harry! Que fais-tu là?"

C'était une voix un peu autoritaire, mais où la bonté était loin d'être absente.

"Bonjour Minerva."

La directrice fit une petite moue, mais accepta le reproche silencieux. Elle hocha la tête et invita le jeune homme dans son bureau. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers la grande pièce du quatrième étage où Minerva avait établi ses quartiers à la mort de Dumbledore (c'était moins impressionnant que le fameux griffon, mais Minerva avait toujours associé cette pièce à Albus et elle mourrait avant d'oser se l'approprier), Harry obsverva en silence son ancien professeur. La vieille dame (s'en était bel et bien une, à présent, pas encore ratatinée mais déjà bien flétrie par l'âge) semblait bien se porter, mais Harry se méfiait car elle avait été l'élève de Dumbledore, et peut-être même son disciple. Il cherchait un indice qui confirmerait ses craintes, et lui permétrait de faire un choix.

"Arrête, je suis vieille, pas sénile. Je sais ce que tu veux. Que je te prouve que tu as raison de me ménager, et te donne ainsi une excuse pour ne pas me dire ce que tu as découvert. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux encore faire de vieux os. Il ne sera pas dit que Voldemort me tuât d'une manière indirecte."

Harry sourit à cette tirade, il retrouvait là sa chère Minerva vindicative. Quel dommage qu'elle ne montre pas davantage cet aspect d'elle-même à ses élèves! Il aurait appris plus tôt à l'apprécier.

"Je pense que les Barrières ne seront pas suffisantes pour assurer la protection du château."

Il avait le timbre rauque d'un homme qui passe trop de temps dans des lieux enfumés et qui prend rarement la peine de se soigner quand il est enrhumé. Mais le professeur ne réagit pas, elle connaissait trop bien le mode de vie de son ancien élève et le questionner apporterait plus de mal que de bien. Et ce qu'il avait à dire était bien plus important.

"Et en quoi cela te surprend? Il me semblait que tu avais prévu qu'elles faibliraient à un moment ou à un autre?"

"Oui, mais pas aussi vite et surtout pas de cette manière."

Minerva fronça les sourcils, si Harry finissait toujours par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas malgré son désir de la ménager il essayait toujours de lui cacher son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le cas ce soir là. Elle le fit entrer dans ses quartiers, alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette (elle n'avait jamais réussi le petit tour d'Albus) et lui proposa un siège.

"Il était chez le Professeur, celui-là."

"Il m'a toujours dit que les interlocuteurs étaient plus conciliants quand ils étaient bien installés."

Harry fit la grimace, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des chaises qu'elle était capable de conjurer.

"Raconte-moi tout"

Harry la jaugea une dernière fois, puis commença à lui expliquer le problème.

"Quand j'ai dit que les Barrières ne seraient pas éternelles, je prenais en compte la nature de l'énergie -de la magie, plutôt- qui les faisait fonctionner. Je ne te l'avais pas expliqué alors, car je voulais que l'information reste la plus secrète possible, mais j'ai fait appel à la Magie de Merlin. Comme tu le sais peut-être, c'est cette magie que Viviane est sensée avoir utilisée pour emprisonner Merlin. . . Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il sagit d'une magie consciente (le regard de Minerva devint plus vif) et qui peut choisir, en quelque sorte, d'agir. Je dis en quelque sorte car elle n'a aucune possibilité de création, elle ne peut rien faire seule, elle ne peut mettre en place une idée qu'elle concevrait car elle ne peut rien inventer, mais elle est libre de décider de son action quand on la sollicite. Pour m'assurer de ses bonnes grâces, sachant que la sécurité de Poudlard ne dépendrait peut-être que d'elle, j'ai fait plus que l'amadouer, je suis devenu son ami, comme Viviane l'était devenue pour être sûre que le sort qu'elle avait jeté à Merlin ne cesserait jamais. Et c'est cela qui me préoccupe. Je savais que les Barrières prendraient fin, car l'un des aspects de cette magie est qu'elle s'auto-génère et que pour ce faire elle doit de temps à autre cesser toute activité. Viviane avait évité ce problème en lui faisant promettre d'endormir Merlin avant chaque arrêt, mais je n'ai pas pu faire de même, je n'ai pas trouvé de compromis. Mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de se retirer avant une bonne cinquantaine d'année. Or, elle est en train de se retirer des Barrières. Et je n'arrive plus à la contacter, alors qu'un autre de ses principes est un attachement presque irrationnel à la loyauté. Je pense que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de la détourner de nous, bien qu'il soit très difficile de lui mentir."

"Tu as quelqu'un en tête, n'est ce pas?"

Harry sourit, il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il était même probable qu'elle ai déjà deviné de qui il voulait parler.

"Je pense que Snape est là-dessous."

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi, tellement c'était évident. Le professeur Severus Snape, un Occlumens si habile qu'il avait pu abuser le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle. . . Lui seul avait la capacité d'embrouiller une chose aussi fidèle que la Magie de Merlin. Et même si Minerva ne savait que ce que Harry lui avait dit sur cette magie, la Gryffondor qui dormait en elle comprenait tout à fait le problème que sous-entendait ce revirement. Il fallait un sorcier incroyablement puissant et habile pour pervertir une chose d'une telle pureté.

"Il nous reste combien de temps?"

"A l'allure où elles se dégradent, trois mois environ. Mais elles ont déjà beaucoup perdu de leur efficacité, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Il faut mettre en place de nouvelles règles. Je pense que le mieux serait de limiter l'espace disponible dans le château pour concentrer tout le pouvoir restant sur un espace réduit. Je sais que tu voudrais que Poudlard reste le plus possible fidèle à lui même, mais aujourd'hui c'est sa survie qui est en jeu. Je pense qu'il faudrait oublier le principe des maisons et rassembler les rares élèves encore présents dans le Grande Salle, qui deviendrait une sorte de salle commune et de dortoir, et n'utiliser que les salles adjaçantes. Cela ne maintiendra pas les Barrières plus longtemps mais concentrera le peu de magie qui y reste."

Minerva hocha la tête: elle aurait certes souhaité que Poudlard reste toujours identique à lui-même, comme un pôle immuable, mais elle devait prendre en compte la réalité. Et la réalité, c'étaient cinq professeurs dont le fidèle Hagrid, pour une trentaine d'élèves. Le château n'était pas en crise, il était moribond. Et seule l'assurance pour les parents qu'il restait un lieu de sûreté l'empêchait d'agoniser. Elle rassura Harry, elle prendrait ses dispositions, et ce dernier lui assura que les Barrières s'adapteraient automatiquement. C'était une manière de dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il allait faire, car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Harry jeta avec désinvolture ses clefs sur la table basse du salon et alla se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure. Il détestait et adorait tout à la fois revenir à Poudard, l'endroit où il avait été le plus heureux et le plus meurtri. . . Il fixa son reflet dans la glasse, qui lui montrait un jeune homme dans la trentaine alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, et rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis que Hermione les lui avait coupés pour la dernière fois, presque quatre ans auparavant. Il lui semblait qu'elle était morte la veille. Il ferma le robinet et quitta la salle de bain, il avait mieux à faire que de contempler les ravages que sa vie avait provoqué sur son visage. Il devait trouver Severus Snape, et ce ne serait pas facile. Mais c'était faisable. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Minerva pour ne pas lui faire de fausses joies, mais Snape semblait s'occuper des Barrières en solo. Si Harry ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il s'agissait bien de son ancien professeur, il n'avait rien dit à Voldemort. Et cela voudrait dire que la Pensine de Dumbledore n'avait pas été falsifiée.

Il sonna chez son ami Charlie Weasley tôt le lendemain, si tôt que ce fut un Charlie un peu ébouriffé et mal enroulé dans son peignoir qui vint lui ouvrir.

"Je peux entrer?"

Charlie répondit par un grognement, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Il régnait dans le couloir un bazard monstrueux fait de vêtements jetés dans tous les coins, et Harry sourit.

"Une nouvelle conquête?"

Charlie répondit par un sourire en coin alors qu'il l'invitait d'un geste à s'installer au salon, puis disparut quelques secondes pour enfiler un pantalon.

"Je repars en chasse."

Charlie hocha la tête, sans rien dire, mais son regard était des plus explicites.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, tu pourras le dire à Ron?"

Charlie soupira, et quitta son fauteuil pour rejoindre Harry sur le canapé.

"Tu sais Harry, je crois que tu es l'une des rares personnes qui comptent pour Ron, surtout depuis. . . l'accident. Je ne te demande pas d'explication, je sais que tu fais ce qui doit être fait. Et je ne te demande pas d'être prudent car je sais que tu le seras autant que tu le pourras. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir Ron avant de partir."

Harry fit la grimace, il savait que Charlie lui demanderait cela et qu'il serait contraint d'accepter. Mais il n'était pas venu uniquement pour cela.

"J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi."

Et là, Charlie en resta baba. Harry Potter, le gars le plus solitaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, -tellement solitaire qu'il n'y venait jamais, au grand désarroi de Fol Oeil-, lui proposait une chasse! Mais il était suffisement intelligent pour comprendre qu'il y avait un intérêt pour Harry derrière tout cela.

"Je vais chasser une proie tellement agile et méfiante qu'il me semble que les deux meilleurs chasseurs de l'Ordre ne seront pas de trop pour que j'arrive à mes fins."

Charlie hocha la tête, appréciant le compliment, mais il se garda de donner son accord. Il savait que Harry était loin d'avoir tout dit, et les règles de prudence les plus élémentaires déconseillaient de s'engager dans une voie avant d'en connaître tous les aspects.

"Je dois trouver Severus Snape."

Toutes les règles furent subitement oubliées. C'était tellement énorme qu'il ne restait que deux possibilités, soit Harry était fou à lier, soit il avait une raison plus qu'excellente de le faire. Mais dans tous les cas il ne pouvait pas manquer ça. Il aurait eu du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à Harry de toute façon, mais là son intérêt personnel entrait en jeu. Il devait en être.

"On commence quand?"

Harry sourit, il savait depuis le début que Charlie l'accompagnerait. Il aimait trop la chasse pour refuser, surtout quand la proie était si belle. Et le fait qu'il lui propose d'être son équipier devait également jouer, il n'était pas sans avoir remarqué ses petits regards qui se voulaient discrets. . .

"Dès que tu pourras te passer de ta nouvelle conquête."

Autrement dit immédiatement, et Harry le savait très bien. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Harry entendit des bruits de voix étouffés, un soupir, et vit passer dans le couloir un jeune homme qui devait être un peu plus vieux que lui, à moins que cela ne soit dû au maquillage. Charlie réapparut quelques secondes après que la porte se fut refermée, fin prêt. Il portait un ensemble en cuir noir, qui comprenait un pantalon souple et moulant disparaissant à partir du genou dans des bottes également en cuir, un corset laissant les bras libres et noué sur le torse, et un manteau que l'on pouvait si nécessaire utiliser comme une cape. Autour de ses biceps étaient attachés des sortes de bracelets en cuivre où des poignards étaient glissés, et il portait à la ceinture un fourreau d'où dépassait le manche de sa baguette magique. Enfin, son arme de chasseur pendait dans son dos, polie et meurtrière, une double hache taillée sur mesure dans un os de dragon. Harry eut un sifflement admiratif auquel Charlie répondit par une oeillade, mais il s'agissait là plus d'un jeu que d'autre chose. Ils sortirent du vieil appartement donnant sur une rue commerçante de Londres, Charlie dissimulé sous un sort de camouflage, et prirent le métro pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Harry avait une promesse à tenir.

Il ressortit de l'hôpital avec un air impénétrable, mais Charlie savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il savait que Harry était tout aussi démoli que le reste de sa famille par ce qui était arrivé à son frère. A la mort d'Hermione, tuée par un fuyard qui venait de perpétrer un attentat alors qu'elle se précipitait pour venir en aide aux victimes, il s'était coupé de tout le monde, fuyant même son meilleur ami alors qu'ils auraient pu être plus forts s'ils avaient affronté le deuil à deux. Harry ne lui en avait pas voulu, mais s'était lui-aussi replié sur lui-même, travaillant à devenir le chasseur qu'il était à présent. Et puis un soir d'Octobre, alors que la pluie battait aux fenêtres, Charlie était venu sonner chez Harry pour lui apporter la nouvelle. Ron était aux portes de la mort, victime d'un poison que l'on savait neutraliser mais non pas guérir. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que les Médicomages le maintenaient entre la vie et la mort, dans une sorte de coma nébuleux, sans que l'on sache même comment il s'était trouvé à proximité de ce poison. Cela avait été la première chasse de Harry, une chasse harassante et infructueuse dont il était sorti d'autant plus meurtri. Charlie l'avait sauvé de la dépression en lui proposant son amitié, et même quand il était devenu évident que chacun préférait chasser seul ils avaient toujours gardé contact. Au fond, cela n'étonnait pas Charlie que son ami se soit tourné vers lui pour cette chasse, il aurait fait de même s'il s'était trouvé face à une tâche aussi hardue. Il se leva, sortit du café où il avait attendu le jeune homme, et vint marcher en silence à ses côtés. Il savait d'expérience que Harry ne parlerait pas avant longtemps, peut-être même pas avant la fin de la journée.

Ils arrivèrent au Centre peu après midi, et Charlie força Harry à aller se restaurer. Lui-même passa plus de temps à écarter les importuns qu'à véritablement manger, mais il s'en moquait. Autant passer tout de suite au régime de chasse, grignoter quand c'était possible. Mais Harry ne mangea pas réellement non plus, et l'un et l'autre en eurent vite assez de cette mascarade. Ils se levèrent de concert pour se préparer et partir enfin.

"Va t'habiller, je m'occupe de la nourriture. On verra ensemble pour les équipements."

Harry ne hocha pas la tête, mais se rendit néanmoins vers sa chambre. Le Centre était un lieu qui regroupait tous les hommes souaitant se battre contre Voldemort et ce qu'ils appartiennent ou non à l'Ordre du Phénix, et leur fournissait tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin: des maîtres pour s'entraîner, des armes et des vêtements, des appartements, de quoi se nourir et s'équiper. . . L'Ordre du Phénix gérait tout cela, par l'intermédiaire de gens sûrs qui connaissaient les deux organisations, mais il avait été clair depuis le début que ce ne serait pas là un lieu d'entrainement de l'Ordre mais bien un endroit qui permettrait à toutes les victimes de Voldemort d'acquérir ce qu'il leur fallait pour assouvir leur vengeance. Harry venait souvent loger là, quand la solitude lui pesait trop mais qu'il n'avait pas non plus le goût de retrouver des gens qu'il connaissait. Il restait immobile à côté du gigantesque tapis, petite silhouette apparement inoffensive à côté des monstres qui s'attaquaient parfois, pendant des heures et des heures. Quand s'était posée la question du lieu où il rangerait son matériel, il n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps. Une heure après la remise de son certificat (car le Centre était également une école, concurrente du Ministère et proposant de nombreux types de combats en complément au duel magique) tout était soigneusement plié dans les armoires. Aujourd'hui tout était en vrac, il mit plusieurs minutes à tout rassembler, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas soin de sa tenue. Elle se composait d'un pantalon assez semblable à celui de Charlie mais qui s'élargissait vers le bas pour tomber sur ses bottes courtes aux boucles de cuivre, d'une chemise à la texture soyeuse aussi noire que le cuir et plus résistante que de la peau de dragon, et une veste longue en cuir incrusté de cuivre que lui avait offert Charlie la première fois qu'ils avaient chassé ensemble. En plus de sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture dans son fourreau il ne portait qu'une arme, contrairement à son ami, un arc aussi haut que lui au bois sombre tirant sur le rouge. Harry avait découvert la chasse alors qu'il cherchait les Horcrux, et depuis il préférait cela au combat. Même lorsqu'il avait découvert celui ou celle qu'il cherchait, il s'en remettait aux lois de la chasse pour les neutraliser. Il sélectionna ses flèches, choisissant les mieux empennées et les plus droites, et glissa dans la large ceinture de son pantalon trois petites bouteilles contenant des poisons qui tuaient plus ou moins lentement si l'on n'avait pas les antidotes. Il voulait ne pas les prendre, mais se dit au dernier moment qu'il ne pouvait pas punir la terre entière de l'état de Ron. Il les mit dans la poche de sa veste et partit rejoindre Charlie.

Le lendemain ils étaient fin prêts, ils avaient de quoi manger pour deux semaines, des cordes, du bois de rechange s'ils cassaient leur baguette, des sacs de couchage, une petite tente, un peu de rechange. . . La liste n'était pas longue, mais les deux hommes savaient que la chasse serait difficile et que moins ils seraient chargés, plus vite ils iraient. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord à Spinner End, sachant qu'ils n'y trouveraient pas leur proie mais qu'ils pourraient peut-être récolter quelques indices. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, des voiles noirs couvrant les fenêtres, mais les chasseurs se gardèrent bien d'y toucher. Ils étaient dans l'antre d'un Mangemort, et tout pouvait être piégé. Dans le salon et toutes les salles du bas, ils ne purent rien trouver qui les renseignât sur le propriétaire du lieu. Ce fut Charlie qui découvrit l'escalier escamoté derrière la bibliothèque, et ils y montèrent avec prudence. Même si en bas tout était parfaitement rangé, sans qu'aucune trace de magie néfaste ne soit détectable, cela ne s'appliquait pas forcément à toute la maison. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce qui semblait faire pendant à celle du bas, toute aussi miteuse mais aux murs couverts de livres, qui semblaient être classés par ordre alphabétique selon le sujet qu'ils traitaient. Snape avait toujours été quelqu'un de méticuleux.

"Les potions, art ou outil? de Rêve O'Riviery. Ce livre est introuvable, il coûte une fortune! Mon maître m'en avait parlé, c'est l'un des plus beaux ouvrages jamais écrits sur la nature des potions. C'est presque un livre d'art!"

Il y avait de l'émerveillement dans la voix de Harry, et Charlie prenait plaisir à le voir se passionner pour quelque chose. Mais le jeune homme se garda bien de toucher au livre, la tentation était grande mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Snape pour ce qui était de se protéger et de protéger ses biens. Il était néanmoins surpris de trouver un objet sans prix dans ce bouge. . . Pendant ce temps Charlie poursuivait l'exploration, passant de la bibliothèque à une grande chambre, sans doute celle du maître des lieux. Elle aussi était misérablement meublée, elle ne contenait qu'un lit aux rideaux poussiéreux, une vieille armoire dont les portes baillaient et un bureau branlant. Il tira avec précaution l'un des tiroirs, prêt à toute éventualité, mais il ne se passa rien. Le tiroir était vide, comme tous les autres meubles qu'ils avaient inspectés. Il appela Harry.

"Toujours rien. C'est à croire qu'il n'a jamais vécu ici."

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

"Dehors. Immédiatement."

Les deux hommes sortirent en courant, Charlie savait que les explications viendraient ensuite.

"Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien trouvé, je me suis demandé ce que l'on cherchait. Je pense qu'il protège la maison avec un sort de Confusion, qui nous empêche de voir ce que l'on cherche et qui peu à peu nous fait oublier ce que l'on fait là, jusqu'à ce que l'on devienne prostré, jusqu'à la mort."

"On va avoir besoin de Fol Oeil."

Harry hocha la tête, mais il était évident que cette visite ne l'enchantait pas. Il observait la maison comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi à relever, une injure personelle qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer.

"Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, qu'il n'y ait pas de labo de potions?"

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, et l'instant d'après il poussait la porte et courait à l'étage. Il chercha frénétiquement dans la chambre, puis dans la bibliothèque, en se répétant comme une litanie ce qu'il cherchait et pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'affronter à nouveau l'esprit de son ancien professeur, la magie luttant pour le bloquer dans sa recherche. Mais il finit par trouver, en appuyant un peu par hasard sur le seul espace de mur laissé vide. Tout à coup les étagères se réassemblèrent, cachant ce mur mais en découvrant de l'autre côté de la pièce un étroit passage qui se perdait dans le noir. Harry s'y engagea avec prudence, mais sans lancer de sort de lumière car il craignait que sa magie ne déclenche quelque piège. Il déboucha finalement sur ce qu'il cherchait et là, bien en évidence, sur une paillasse encombrée de tubes à essai sales, se trouvaient deux flacons au liquide verdâtre apparement identiques. Mais Harry, malgré sa difficulté de plus en plus grande à se concentrer, n'avait pas perdu sa prudence. Il saisit les deux flacons et s'empressa de ressortir, au grand soulagement de Charlie qui s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa recherche. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait.

". . . et je pense que dans l'un de ces flacons se trouve un antidote au sort de Confusion. Mais l'autre contient probablement du poison."

"Tu es sûr que tu as bien pris tous les flacons, qu'ils ne sont pas tous les deux piégés?"

Harry répondit par l'affirmative, et les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'hôtel où ils avaient élu domicile. Même s'ils devaient se cacher derrière des sorts de Camouflage, l'endroit était tenu par un sorcier et celui-ci avait mis à leur disposition son établi à potions.

Ils s'aperçurent très vite que la tâche serait encore plus hardue qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, car même si les deux potions présentaient des compositions différentes elles réagissaient de la même façon aux tests basiques. Ils allaient devoir complexifier tout cela, cela prendrait du temps et de l'argent, mais ils ne baissèrent pas les bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: La Chasse (pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi!)

Auteur: Mangue-Rouge (pour plus d'info, voir ma bio) (ça rime en plus!)

Résumé: en gros Harry décide de partir à la chasse au Snape avec Charlie et ce dernier décide de lui apprendre deux trois trucs au passage.

Disclaimer: si j'étais JK Rowling, je n'irais pas manifester contre les CPE (ou alors ce serait par pure sympathie)!

Avertissement: j'ai jamais bien compris où s'arrêtait le M et où commençait le NC17. . . La faute à tous ces gens qui le savent et qui s'en moquent! Donc je vais faire pareil, je préviendrai juste si je pense qu'il peut y avoir une scène choquante. . . C'est quoi une scène choquante?

(pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu ma fic et qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi je la reposte, c'est la version -normalement- sans fautes!)

La Chasse 2

Une semaine plus tard, ils trouvèrent enfin quelle était la bonne potion, presque par hasard. Harry était plongé dans un énorme grimoire qu'il était allé cercher au Centre, quand il eut soudain une illumination.

"Et s'il s'agissait simplement d'une potion "ratée"? Pour le poison je veux dire: la même potion que celle permettant de résister au sort, mais altérée pour qu'elle présente les mêmes caractérisques tout en étant un danger?"

Il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix, et cela plaisait à Charlie. Il voyait là le jeune homme qu'il avait connu quand il était encore insouciant, quand il partait à l'aventure avec son frère.

"J'aime à voir ton enthousiasme, Harry, mais si tu avais écouté en classe tu saurais que c'est extraordinairement compliqué à faire. Le nombre de sorciers capables de faire cela se compte sur les doigts d'une main."

"Merci Charlie! Mais c'est justement un Maître de Potions que nous cherchons."

Charlie soupira, et reposa le tube à essai sur la paillasse. Il était certes un peu plus doué que Harry en potion, mais il devait l'avouer: jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec le talent de son ancien professeur.

"Nous n'avons même pas trois mois pour trouver Snape, Harry. Et tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a sacrément bien piégé sa maison."

Mais il savait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen pour trouver des informations sur l'ancien professeur. Il se remit au travail, reprenant l'annalyse des potions. Au début ils avaient cru qu'il suffirait de reproduire la potion (à partir du moment où ils avaient pu l'identifier) mais Snape devait ajouter un petit quelque chose à la sienne, car cela n'avait pas marché. Le contre-sort était donc entre leurs mains, mais il restait à savoir dans quelle bouteille. Et finalement l'idée de Harry n'était pas si idiote que cela, même si elle compliquait encore leur tâche. Il fallait rester optimiste.

Pourtant, quand le soir tomba, Charlie se sentait découragé. Il n'avait pas avancé mais trois chaudrons avaient explosé, si la Chasse continuait ainsi tout l'argent partirait en instruments ou ingrédients.

"On n'y arrivera pas. Snape est un Maître, comme tu me l'as rappelé, et il est présomptueux de penser qu'on peut le battre sur son propre terrain. Il faut trouver autre chose."

Harry resta de marbre, sans rien dire, et Charlie en fut gêné. Il savait que Harry n'abandonnait jamais une traque, jamais, mais que pouvaient-ils faire?

"Demain, on entre en force et on détruit tout ce qui résiste."

Charlie ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Les choses s'enchaînèrent, horriblement lentes mais trop rapides pour qu'il puisse réagir. D'abord Harry abattit son poing sur la table, où se trouvaient toutes les éprouvettes. Puis elles se renversèrent, réduisant à néant toute la recherche de Charlie. Harry se jetta dessus pour les retenir mais il ne fit que se blesser rudement, et la potion put se mélanger avec son sang. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Charlie parvint à faire un geste.

"Harry! "

Il se précipita en courant, mais c'était trop tard. Rien ne pouvait plus empêcher la potion d'agir, et l'on ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit la bonne.

"Ca va?"

Il y avait de l'horreur dans sa voix, mais Harry se releva avec un petit sourire.

"Impec. Si je ne m'écroule pas dans dix minutes, on aura trouvé la bonne potion."

"Espèce de bouseux de crétin de mes deux!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Charlie!"

Et là dessus il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la maison, laissant derrière lui un Charlie trop choqué par la peur et par le baiser pour réagir.

Harry trouva peu de différences dans la maison, mais il était tellement soulagé de voir qu'il était tombé dans la bonne potion qu'il ne jura pas contre l'ordre obsessionnel de son professeur. En effet, même si Snape avait caché quelques uns de ses biens, il était trop méthodique pour les laisser traîner n'importe où. Un passeport anglais à son nom encore valable était rangé dans un tiroir de commode, avec les papiers de la maison et d'une voiture. La voiture en question était dans le garage (une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas découverte auparavant) et Harry découvrit du même coup comment Snape se déplaçait: deux casques de motard pendaient à des clous, avec entre les deux un emplacement libre. Il continua sa recherche dans le salon, où il découvrit un ouvrage posé sur la table basse. C'était un ouvrage sur les plantes magiques de Chine, et Harry l'empocha. C'était peut-être un indice, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Mais la pièce qui se révéla à nouveau la plus riche fut le labo. Non pas qu'il ait réellement changé d'apparence, c'était toujours une pièce un peu sale et vide qui semblait avoir été quittée un peu précipitement, mais Harry découvrit sur le sol quelque chose qui l'intéressait au plus haut point: un morceau de tissu. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, si Snape avait véritablement jeté un sort général sur les dernières choses qu'il avait touchées sans se préoccuper de ce que c'était vraiment, alors le vêtement auquel le tissu avait été arraché était avec lui. Et il suffisait de lancer un sort de Traque pour le retrouver, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas à des milliers de kilomètres.

Il exposa rapidement sa théorie à Charlie, qui l'écouta en hochant la tête. Lui aussi avait souvent usé du sort de Traque lors de ses chasses, et il savait qu'en coordonnant leurs efforts ils pourraient trouver n'importe quelle proie en Grande Bretagne, Irlande, France et peut-être même aux Pays Bas. Mais il avait une dernière chose à dire, avant qu'ils ne lancent le sort puis ne partent à l'aventure.

"J'ai mis un bozéard dans ce qui me restait de la mauvaise potion. Elle l'a dissous."

Oups. Harry lui fit un sourire aguicheur qui lui rappela trop bien son baiser, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant. Surtout si -et Charlie était sûr que cela prendrait cette voie- ils allaient au delà du tendre baiser rougissant.

"Je te promets que j'essaierai de ne pas être aussi maladroit la prochaine fois."

Charlie grommela que ce n'était pas une excuse, mais il leur restait beaucoup de choses à faire et la discussion s'arrêta là.

Ils lancèrent le sort de Traque le soir même, et découvrirent où se trouvait Snape. Quelque part dans Paris, en France. Cela ne poserait pas de problèmes majeurs, ils avaient de l'argent et savaient suffisamment se débrouiller avec le français pour arriver à leur fin.

"Le mieux serait de partir demain, quite à demander un Portoloin en urgence. Je me fie à Snape pour ne pas rester longtemps au même endroit, et avec sa moto il peut se déplacer rapidement sans attirer l'attention."

Charlie hocha la tête, mais il restait un autre problème.

"On ne pourra pas passer notre temps sous un sort de Dissimulation, et j'ai peur qu'on attire un peu trop les regards des Moldus."

Harry détailla des pieds à la tête son partenaire avec un air malicieux, il était clair qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Mais la remarque de Charlie était juste, et ils décidèrent de profiter de la dernière heure d'ouverture des magasins pour aller faire quelques emplètes.

Le lendemain les trouva fin prêts, en jeans et chemise avec un vieux chapeau à la main. Ils s'étaient fournis en cartes, argent moldu et papiers divers, et avaient décidé de laisser tout le matériel de camping. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation que Snape n'irait pas se cacher en rase campagne. Et ils emportaient leurs affaires de chasseurs, sans lesquelles ils ne se sentaient plus rien. Ils devaient les avoir avec eux, même roulées en boule au fond d'un sac.

Ce furent donc deux touristes, en sandales de cuir et jeans coupés, qui apparurent tout à coup dans la rue Mouffetard, célèbre rue marchande du quartier sorcier de Paris. Elle ressemblait énormément au Chemin de Traverse, avec ses échopes et ses marchands ambulants, mais tout était plus coloré, comme plus vif. Le ciel était bleu, avec dans l'air un je-ne-sais-quoi de fin d'été qui laissait une impression de douceur. Les deux hommes humèrent l'air, étonnés de ne rien sentir de la polution parisienne tristement célèbre. Il devait y avoir quelques sortilèges là dessous. . . Ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel qu'un ami de Harry lui avait conseillé, le Chat Huant. C'était un hôtel typiquement parisien, assez haut, avec des fenêtres qui rapetissaient au fur et à mesure que l'on montait et un standardiste à l'air maussade derrière un comptoir en bois sombre.

"Bonjour, nous avons réservé au nom de Weasley."

Il y avait des cousins Weasley en France, et ce nom attirerait moins un sorcier que celui de Harry. Et Charlie avait un intérêt particulier à s'occuper lui-même de la réservation, intérêt dont n'avait pas conscience Harry mais qui se présenta à lui dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"Mais! Il n'y a qu'un seul lit!"

"Je sais, il n'y avait plus de chambre double. . . Mais ça ne devrait pas trop te gêner, si?"

Harry soupira, l'heure des explications était venue.

"Charlie. . . Je plaisante, quand je te fais des oeillades."

"Je sais, mais il y a quand même un fond de vérité. Et ne me dis pas que tu comptes rester chaste pendant toute la chasse!"

"Je le suis toujours quand je chasse."

Et là, Charlie fit un bloquage. Harry était toujours en train de chasser. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que. . .

"Une fille m'a embrassé, une fois. Et j'ai embrassé ta soeur à plusieurs reprises. Mais c'est tout. Je n'ai pas le coeur à ça, c'est tout."

"Pourtant tu m'as embrassé."

Harry soupira, et Charlie comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Il y avait là derrière un problème plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et même s'il voulait aider Harry ce n'était pas en le poussant qu'il y arriverait.

"C'est dans quel quartier que se trouve Snape?"

Harry déplia le plan et parcourut du regard les indications apportées par le sort de Traque.

"Quelque part vers le centre, peut-être dans le quartier des Halles. Le plan n'est pas assez précis pour que l'on puisse obtenir un tracé net. On va prendre le bus. . . "

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils descendaient du bus et se dirigeaient à grands pas vers les Halles, le grand centre commercial de Paris. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chance d'y trouver leur proie, mais un petit repérage des lieux ne ferait pas de mal. Ils devaient connaitre le quartier sur le bout des doigts le plus rapidement possible, avant que Snape ne se décide à bouger. Et ils se rendaient compte que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Quand le soir arriva, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit exact où se terrait leur ancien professeur mais le quartier n'avait plus de secret pour eux. Charlie avait même poussé jusqu'au Marais, pour la bonne cause bien entendu, mais quand il avait voulu entraîner Harry dans un bar celui-ci avait refusé. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel silencieusement, chacun se demandant ce qui allait se passer dans leur unique lit. Charlie se demandait s'il avait bien fait, et avait même quelques remords, mais le silence de Harry prouvait bien que lui-même y pensait. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu.

Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant de la rue Mouffetard, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau porter leurs tenues de sorcier. Il y avait bien eu un peu de remue-ménage quand ils étaient entrés, mais au fond ils avaient l'habitude et de toute façon les autres clients les oublièrent bien vite. Ils en étaient au café quand Charlie décida d'aborder à nouveau la question.

"Tu ne comptes pas te marier quand la guerre sera finie?"

Harry s'agita sur sa chaise, visiblement gêné, et regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

"Non, je ne peux pas me marier."

"Et pourquoi cela?"

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Charlie de plus en plus curieux. Il ne lacherait pas le morceau comme ça, et Harry dut s'en rendre compte.

"Ecoute, je t'en parlerai. Mais pas maintenant d'accord?"

Charlie hocha la tête, alla payer et lui proposa une petite promenade. Il voulait faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'y avait rien de pressé, qu'il avait tout son temps pour se préparer. Mais Harry refusa, prétextant être épuisé. Il semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, s'avachirent sur le lit et Harry prit la parole.

"Je crois que je suis gay."

Charlie ne dit rien, attendant la suite, mais il comprit que le jeune homme attendait une réponse.

"Et alors? Moi je le suis, à cent pour cent, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Il vit les muscles de Harry se contracter, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui le bloquait.

"Et. . . ce n'est pas mal vu chez les sorciers?"

Charlie le regarda étrangement, comme s'il lui avait demandé s'il existait des cochons volants.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit mal vu? Bon, d'accord, à un moment donné ça a posé problème, quand le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus se sont séparés. Il y n'avait plus assez de naissances, et le gouvernement a demandé à ce que tout le monde participe. Cependant il n'a jamais interdit les pratiques homosexuelles, pas plus que les unions avec les moldus. On lui a beaucoup reproché ce dernier point par contre. Mais tout ça c'est passé il y a des siècles, et aujourd'hui même le problème de la descendance est réglé, grâce à une potion. . . Il existe beaucoup d'unions gay chez les sorciers, même dans les vieilles familles."

Harry le fixait comme s'il avait du mal à y croire, et il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement pour qu'il finisse son histoire.

"Quand j'avais douze ans, je ne savais pas que j'étais gay mais lorsque je suis rentré pour les vacances d'été une maison du quartier avait été louée par deux hommes, qui avaient l'air de vivre ensemble. Personne ne savait vraiment s'ils formaient un couple ou non, ils étaient très discrets, mais des rumeurs ont vite circulé. Un jour ils ont trouvé leur chien mort, et avec à la ficelle qui l'étranglait un mot disant 'Dégagez les pédés'. Ils n'ont rien dit, mais on savait que ce n'était pas le premier mot du même genre qu'ils recevaient. Vernon a dit 'Bien fait pour la vermine' et on n'en a plus reparlé à la maison. Il était peut-être dans le coup. Puis, environ un mois plus tard, on les a cambriolés et on a dégradé la maison avec le même genre de messages. Ils ont appelé la police, qui a accouru, mais quand les policiers ont vu les messages ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils sont partis très rapidement et quand Dudley, fasciné par les voitures, a demandé s'ils reviendraient son père a dit que non. Qu'il n'y avait pas de justice pour ces saletés. Et ils ne sont jamais revenus."

Charlie ne dit rien pendant un moment, sous le choc. Ces paroles là, il les avait déjà entendues: dans la bouche des soit-disants Sangs Purs. Il comprenait mieux la peur de Harry. . .

"Pourtant tu n'as pas été très timide avec moi."

"Je savais que tu aimais les hommes, mais vu que tu n'as jamais de relations sérieuses je pensais que c'était pour te cacher. J'avais envie de connaître ton avis sur le sujet, mais comme pour toi j'agissais normalement tu as cru que cela allait plus loin."

Et bang, dans le coeur. Charlie s'efforça à rester de marbre, mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il l'avait blessé.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça!"

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son partenaire, et se laissa faire quand ce dernier l'attira contre lui.

"Maintenant que tu n'as plus à avoir honte, pas plus chez les sorciers que chez les moldus d'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas découvrir quelques petits trucs?"

Harry sourit.

"C'est la plus mauvaise déclaration d'amour que l'on m'ait jamais faite!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Charlie le serra plus fort. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il passa sa main sous la chemise d'Harry. Le jeune homme le laissa faire, et il alla jusqu'à caresser l'un de ses tétons, ce qui le fit se cabrer.

"Doucement, chéri. Tu en auras bien assez!"

Harry ne répondit pas, se contenta de l'embrasser. Ou essaya. Il devint vite évident aux deux hommes que Harry était complètement inexpérimenté.

"Détends toi, laisse toi faire. Je vais t'embrasser, tu n'as qu'à répondre."

Charlie avait beacoup de mal à se retenir, les douces lèvres de Harry étaient un véritable appel à la luxure. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le renverser purement et simplement et le ravager de la plus douce des manières.

Il emplifia peu à peu son baiser, mordillant les lèvres d'Harry, les léchant, les martyrisant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme halète de désir et de volupté. Il s'écarta un peu, et fut fier de voir à quoi il avait réduit son ami. Ce dernier était allongé de manière allanguie, respirant avec peine, les lèvres humides et écarlates, les yeux mi-clos. . . Charlie ne pouvait en rester là, il se pencha pour capturer à nouveau cette bouche si tentante et cette fois sa langue en quémanda l'entrée. Qui lui fut accordée. S'en suivit un ballet qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands noms de la Russie, lent et sensuel, chacun cherchant à découvrir et à s'emprégner du goût de l'autre. Puis Charlie, qui jusque là avait voulu que Harry se concentre sur le baiser, décida de passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

Il roula entre ses doigts le téton qu'il avait négligé, faisant à nouveau bondir et gémir son amant. Mais cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas, continua la douce torture jusqu'à ce que le petit bout de chair si sensible s'érige sous ses doigts et que Harry commence à le supplier d'arrêter et de continuer tout à la fois. Il quitta alors la bouche du jeune homme et entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise. Harry avait le corps mat d'un vrai brun, peu poilu si ce n'était au niveau des tétons et du bas ventre où une ligne prometteuse allait se perdre dans son pantalon. Charlie reprit ses caresses, regardant Harry se tordre sous lui alors que son érection se faisait de plus en plus évidente, et tout à coup il n'y tint plus: il se pencha en avant, et pris le téton qu'il n'avait pas encore touché entre ses dents. Harry eut un tel gémissement qu'il crut qu'il allait jouir, mais le jeune homme n'en était pas encore là et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux roux de son compagnon.

Charlie se laissa peu à peu aller contre lui tout en continuant à le torturer. Il passait des morsures au simple souffle qui semblait brûlant sur la peau humide et sensibilisée, au rythme des gémissements de Harry. Il ondulait généreusement des hanches, autant pour l'inviter à répondre que pour soulager son propre sexe douloureux à force de se retenir, et Harry se laissait peu à peu emporter. Charlie commença alors à chercher les points sensibles du jeune homme, il voulait connaître son corps par coeur, pouvoir l'enflammer d'un simple effleurement. . . Il commença par les oreilles, mordillant le lobe puis soufflant dessus, mais si Harry appréciait il n'y eut pas de regain de passion. Il passa à sa gorge, aux omoplates, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint à la nuque et à ses jointures aux épaules que Harry cria à nouveau. Il s'éternisa là, léchant et mordillant, ce qui semblait porter Harry aux nues.

Le jeune homme semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de défaillir, comme s'il recevait plus de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, et Charlie décida qu'il était temps de le délivrer. Il suivit de la langue la trainée de poils qui conduisait vers son sexe, Harry se cabrant à nouveau sous lui, et il tenta d'ouvrir son pantalon. Alors Harry se figea sous lui.

"Harry?"

Le jeune homme le regarda, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve qui lui avait plu mais dont il était incroyablement honteux. Il se trémoussa et Charlie bascula sur le côté pour le laisser se dégager, inquiet d'avoir effrayé son ami.

"Je. . . je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas!"

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix, et de la peur aussi. Charlie sentait que sans le savoir il était allé trop loin, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry pour le rassurer. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, mais restait tout de même tendu.

"Je suis un idiot, Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire tout de suite quelque chose dont tu as eu honte pendant des années, même si tu viens d'apprendre que cette honte n'était pas fondée."

Harry hocha la tête, encore un peu rouge mais plus à l'aise.

"Je veux aller plus loin, et je veux que ce soit avec toi. Tu pourras attendre que je sois prêt?"

Charlie acquiesça, mais il eut tout à coup une illumination.

"Si tu veux, je pourrais être ton Pellicator?"

"Mon QUOI?"


	3. Chapter 3

La Chasse

Si j'étais JK Rowling et si j'avais son argent, je pourrais partir en vacance au lieu de rester chez moi à écrire des bêtises. . .

JE SUIS EN VACANCES!

Le point positif: plus de temps pour écrire.

Le point négatif: ma beta/coloc est aussi en vacance. . . donc pas dans ma chambre pour corriger mes fautes.

Chapitre trois

Charlie le regarda un instant dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si Harry était effrayé par ce qu'il proposait ou tout simplement ignorant. Mais il semblait que la seconde possibilité fût la bonne. Charlie se demanda une dernière fois s'il n'avait pas tort de lui proposer cela, mais c'était la meilleure solution.

"Ton Pellicator. Cela veut dire flatteur en latin, enjoliveur. En fait, c'est une tradition qui remonte au Moyen Age. Quand le monde sorcier s'est coupé du monde moldu, il s'est retrouvé avec un gros problème: il risquait de disparaître, faute d'enfants. Et bien sûr pour les Sangs Purs il était hors de question d'épouser des Moldus, je t'ai déjà dit tout cela pour t'expliquer pourquoi être gay passait vraiment au second plan pour ce qui était des unions à problèmes. Mais l'un des effets de cette séparation fut que même le petit peuple ne trouvait plus à se marier, et ne pouvait plus fournir en filles la petite noblesse. Alors il fallait trouver le plus vite possible un parti convenable, pour que les enfants ne se retrouvent pas seuls et surtout que la descendance soit assurée. On se mit donc à fiancer les enfants de plus en plus jeunes, parfois dès leur naissance, pour ne pas avoir de soucis à se faire. Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils se plairaient, alors que plus une union est joyeuse plus elle est productive, et ils étaient mariés si jeunes qu'ils n'avaient pour la plupart aucune expérience sexuelle. Pour remédier à ce problème on se mit à avoir recours à ce que l'on appela des Pellicatores: des hommes et des femmes, souvent des proches de la famille, qui avaient pour rôle d'éduquer ces jeunes peu avant le mariage afin de décider quelles clauses il fallait ajouter au contract."

Il s'arrêta là, pour voir comment réagissait Harry, mais le jeune homme semblait captivé et il continua.

"Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais un mariage sorcier engage beaucoup plus les deux personnes concernées: il engage aussi leur magie. Par exemple, si l'on décide d'un mariage en bonne et due forme, sans clause particulière parce que les deux personnes se conviennent, leur magie va les pousser l'un vers l'autre et il est peu probable qu'ils aillent jamais voir ailleurs. Mais comment faire si l'un des deux est attiré par son propre sexe, ou est déjà amoureux? Si l'on laisse le contrat tel quel, ils vont certes être poussés à faire des enfants mais ils ne seront jamais heureux et leur frustration ira grandissante: un enfant ne peut pas grandir correctement dans ces conditions. Il faut donc ajouter des clauses, qui certifient par exemple qu'un tel aura le droit de voir son amant tant de fois par semaine etc. Car on ne pouvait pas se mettre à chercher quelqu'un de mieux adapté au dernier moment."

Harry hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Mais un point le tracassait toujours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait exactement, le . . . Pellicator?"

"Il te met en valeur: te prépare à tout ce qu'un bon mari et surtout un bon amant doit savoir. Il y a toute une série de clauses à respecter, l'apprentissage se fait par étapes, et il y a certains interdits. . . "

La voix de Charlie s'était faite plus hésitante et Harry leva les yeux, il voulait tout savoir avant de prendre sa décision.

"Tu sais, le monde sorcier ne privilégie pas vraiment la virginité. . . Mais c'est une coûtume qui date du Moyen Âge, et qui est née dans les milieux les plus huppés. . . Si je deviens ton Pellicator, je serai une sorte d'instructeur et de protecteur, mais il y a une chose que je n'aurai pas le droit de faire. Je n'aurai pas le droit de te faire l'amour, pas pour ta première fois en tout cas."

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible! Il voulait tout découvrir avec Charlie, pas uniquement les caresses! Pourquoi lui proposait-il cela? Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à protester, mais son compagnon se leva et le devança.

"Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. Tu sais que j'ai ton intérêt à coeur, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de t'en parler. . ."

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant le jeune homme se préparer pour la nuit. Ils allaient devoir partager le même lit à cause de son manque de réfléxion, mais chacun avait droit à son intimité. Quand il revint il trouva Harry déjà glissé dans les draps, tourné de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il espérait qu'il ne pleurait pas, on n'entendait aucun bruit mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas quand il lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Charlie soupira intérieurement et éteignit la lumière, à défaut de progresser dans leur relation ils pouvaient chasser Snape avec toute leur frustration. . .

* * *

Le lendemain les trouva à nouveau dans le quartier des Halles et les rues alentours. Ils avaient établi une sorte de périmètre autour de l'église Sainte Eustache, avec pour limites la rue de Rivoli au Sud, le Boulevard de Sébastopol à l'Est, la rue Etienne Marcel au Nord et la rue du Louvre à l'Ouest. Si Snape n'avait pas trouvé de moyens pour brouiller un sort de Traque, et cela les aurait fort surpris, leur proie devait se trouver dans un des immeubles du quartier. Le problème était de savoir lequel. 

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule du Samedi matin, venue tôt faire les boutiques pour éviter la cohue de l'après-midi. Les deux hommes avaient su dès qu'ils avaient pris le métro place Monge que la journée serait chargée, et rien ne vint les contredire. Une fois dans les jardins des Halles, ils lancèrent le sort de Traque et remarquèrent que Snape n'avait pas bougé, il était tout prêt, mais où. . . Ils se partagèrent le travail, et chacun se lança dans la chasse.

Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses dons de chasseur dans une ville si peuplée où les indices disparaissaient en quelques secondes. Il allait devoir recours à la magie. Prenant comme point central la place J. du Bellay, il commença à tisser sa toile, une toile faite de sorts et de contre-sorts qui se déclancheraient dès que Snape les effleureraient. Ce n'était pas facile à faire, il devait pour cela se concentrer sur ce dont il se souvenait de l'aura de Snape, et le souvenir était flou. . . Sans compter qu'il savait pertinement qu'un souvenir, même très bon, n'avait souvent qu'une lointaine ressemblance avec la réalité. Il risquait d'alerter Snape, sans pouvoir rien faire de son côté. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, à part celle que mettait en oeuvre Charlie et qui prendrait des jours avec le même risque de se faire attraper.

Charlie sortit du quinzième hôtel qu'il visitait en gromelant, il commençait à en avoir marre d'être toujours confronté à la même chose. D'abord c'était l'oeil intéressé du standardiste, oeil qui se faisait même égrillard quelque fois, car il était un client potentiel et savait qu'il était bel homme. Puis l'oeil se fermait à nouveau et redevenait distant quand il devenait clair que Charlie ne comptait pas laisser là des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Il posait alors sa question, et à chaque fois pour le même résultat, la même déception. Il n'y avait pas de Severus Snape ici, et personne ne répondait à son signalement. Bien sûr, il était possible que sa proie utilise un autre nom ou se cache sous une autre apparance, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Et il y avait toujours la possibilité de le croiser par hasard, et Charlie était sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître si cela arrivait.

Il y eu quelques fausses alertes. D'abord quelqu'un "trébucha" sur la toile de Harry. Ce quelqu'un était un sorcier français qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants et portant une magnifique moustache, et qui se révéla être d'une amabilité particulièrement détestable. Harry se demanda même s'il n'avait pas un peu forcé le trait quand il s'était remémoré l'aura et la personalité de son ancien professeur.

Puis ce fut au tour de Charlie d'avoir une surprise: il marchait la tête baissée dans une ruelle où il était allé se soulager quand il percuta une forme noire à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention. Ses instincts de chasseur prenant immédiatement le dessus, l'inconnu se retrouva avec une baguette sous la gorge avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste. Cape noire, chapeau noir à larges bords. . . Charlie allait arracher ce dernier pour vérifier s'il ne dissimulait pas sa proie quand l'inconnu éclata de rire et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce bout de bois. Avec une voix de fille. Il était tombé sur une Moldue, une qui suivait cette étrange mode gothique qui l'avait un temps intéressé. Un sort d'Oubliette plus tard, il était de nouveau dans la rue des Bourdonnais et pas plus avancé qu'avant.

Mais l'épisode qui les acheva fut quand Harry crut reconnaître dans un chat la forme dissimulée du tigre de Snape. Il se retrouva à longer la goutière d'un immeuble de la place Marguerite de Navarre, à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, à plat ventre et en faisant "minou minou" sous l'apparence d'un jeune garçon. Mais le chat le regarda d'un air dédaigneux dont Snape aurait pu être jaloux, s'éloigna en faisant des huits avec sa queue, et resta un chat quand Harry lui lança le sort destiné à lui rendre forme humaine s'il avait été un animagus. Après cela, les deux chasseurs décidèrent d'en rester là et d'aller se prendre un bon verre bien mérité.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je me suis senti un peu ridicule aujourd'hui."

"Tu penses à ton aventure sur le toit?"

Il y avait du rire dans la voix de Charlie, et Harry lui lança une cacahuette.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va bien pouvoir réussir à choper Snape. C'est l'homme le plus méfiant que je connaisse, et on se comporte deux lourdaux. S'il nous voyait, il serait mort de rire."

Cette fois Charlie se mit à rire, mais il savait que Harry n'avait pas tort. Pressés d'en finir, méfiants au possible, ils finissaient par voir leur proie dans chaque coin d'ombre. Et il n'était pas à exclure qu'ils l'aient déjà croisé dix fois sans s'en apercevoir, voire qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là. Mais tous deux étaient persévérants, et ils ne baisseraient pas les bras.

Il faisait chaud, une de ces chaleurs moites qui annoncent les orages, et aucun des deux n'avait envie d'aller se coucher, de tourner encore et encore dans des draps rendus humides par la transpiration. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant italien que le concierge de l'hôtel leur avait conseillé, et où Charlie fit beaucoup rire son jeune compagnon en s'emmêlant dans ses spaguettis. Mais il prit sa revanche à la sortie, quand Harry s'aperçut que ce bon petit vin du sud de l'Italie lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait cru. . . Ils décidèrent de marcher un peu, il n'était pas tard et une douce lumière soulignait les beaux immeubles haussmaniens. La foule de la journée s'était largement dispersée, il ne restait dans les rues que de rares promeneurs qui voulaient profiter de la douceur du soir et de la très légère brise. Tout le monde savait qu'une fois rentré chez soi la tiédeur agréable se transformerait en implacable fournaise.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment en silence, chaqu'un savourant la tranquilité sans qu'elle ne soit synonyme de solitude. Puis Charlie invita Harry à passer son bras sous le sien et ils marchèrent ainsi, s'attirant quelques regards amusés vides de toutes critiques. Ils étaient beaux à voir, ces deux gars là! Ils s'étaient changés avant de sortir, mélangeant leurs tenues de chasseur avec quelques articles achetés aux Halles. Charlie portait son pantalon en cuir et ses bottes, mais avait troqué son corset pour une chemise blanche en lin qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'un aristocrate du siècle précédant. Harry avait quant à lui préféré faire l'inverse, il avait gardé sa chemise qui semblait être en soie si on ne la regardait pas de trop près, et la laissait tomber sur un vieux Jean patiné par le temps et qui, aux dires de Charlie, lui moulait scandaleusement les fesses. C'était ce tableau que les gens voyaient passer, deux jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge, habillés avec goût, et qui semblaient tenir l'un à l'autre sans pour autant outrager les bonnes moeurs. Mais le plus important, ce qui faisait de cette scène un moment que Harry n'oublierait jamais, c'était le fait qu'il était incroyablement détendu, et qu'il avait fini de douter. Il n'était pas une "sale tapette" comme avait dit son oncle, mais un jeune homme attiré par un autre jeune homme.

Harry ne dit rien à Charlie, mais ce dernier voyait bien qu'une détermination nouvelle brillait dans les célèbres yeux verts. Il ne posa aucune question, même s'il espérait que Harry avait décidé de l'accepter comme Pellicator. . . Il était près de minuit quand ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel, et n'avaient échangé que quelques mots depuis le restaurant. Ils montèrent toujours en silence, cette fois soucieux de ne pas déranger les autres clients. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Harry sembla oublier toute retenue et se jeta sur Charlie.

Il le plaqua contre la porte avec rudesse, montrant toute sa force de chasseur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Charlie ne dit rien, il se demandait ce que voulait le jeune homme, mais ce dernier dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il se rapprocha lentement du roux. Leurs lèvres s'éfleurèrent doucement, comme deux papillons de nuit, s'écartant puis revenant l'une vers l'autre, parsemant la bouche de l'autre d'un millier de minuscules baisers. . . Puis, inconsciement, Charlie se lécha les lèvres et il gémit quand Harry souffla dessus en se raprochant. Ce petit gémissement projeta Harry dans les bras de son amant, et leurs bouches se firent dévorantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient nus, étendus sur le lit, et Charlie avait pris le contrôle de la situation. Il aimait beaucoup la fougue nouvelle de son amant, mais c'était lui le professeur! Il était allongé sur le flanc à côté de Harry, d'une main lui immobilisant les bras au dessus de sa tête et de l'autre le carressant doucement. Le jeune homme était entièrement à sa merci et il gémissait doucement, espérant être épargné tout en souhaitant que cela ne cesse jamais. Charlie se demandait même si le fait de devoir se soumettre ne lui apportait pas plus de plaisir que ses caresses. . . Peut-être que le subtil mélange des deux avait son importance.

Charlie effleura doucement les tétons du brun, qui se durcirent instantanément sous ses doigts agiles. Il joua un instant avec eux, alors que son amant se tordait sous lui et en demandait plus. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, mais Harry semblait avoir perdu toute retenue. . . Alors il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le peau mâte, attentif aux différents gémissements que cela produisait, et n'hésitant pas à s'aventurer un peu plus loin que prévu. . . Il traçait du bout des doigts l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche du jeune homme quand ce dernier parvint enfin à obtenir ce qu'il voulait: il se arqua, et la main baladeuse se referma sur le sexe dur comme un roc. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Harry atteigne l'orgasme.

L'interlude avait été rapide, presque mécanique malgré le désir de Harry, mais Charlie ne voulait pas plonger trop vite dans ce qu'il s'était proposé de faire. Maintenant que Harry semblait s'accepter, ou du moins était sur la pente de l'acceptation, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à faire ça. . . Mais le jeune homme, son désir assoupi, se roula contre lui tel un gros chat et s'endormit comme si rien n'était plus normal. Charlie aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire de même.

* * *

"Par tous les Dieux des Enfers! Je vais le tuer!"

"Pour cela, il faudrait déjà le trouver. . . "

La remarque de Charlie fut accueillie par un regard noir, et Harry recommença à jurer.

"On le trouvera, ce crétin de mes deux! Et ce sera sa fête! Bordel de merde. . . "

Charlie aurait pu sourire, mais même si la situation était cocasse ils allaient au devant de pas mal de problèmes et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de plaisanter. Snape avait disparu. Définitivement. Ils avaient lancé le sort de Traque au petit matin, c'était presque devenu un rituel, mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à la même réponse que d'habitude rien n'était apparu sur leur plan de Paris. Harry avait recommencé pour faire bonne mesure, mais ils savaient que ce serait en vain. Snape avait du deviner qu'ils le traquaient. . .

"Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un autre moyen de chasser? Tu es le plus doué d'entre nous, tu dois bien avoir quelques petits secrêts."

Harry eut un maigre sourire à cela, il aimait qu'on le félicite. Non pas qu'il soit devenu orgueilleux, mais il avait travaillé durement pour atteindre ce niveau d'excellence et l'admirer c'était reconnaître ce travail. Et puis, il avait effectivement une idée.

"Malefoy Mirer!"

Il y eut pendant quelques secondes un air de profonde concentration sur le visage du jeune homme, comme s'il cherchait un état d'esprit particulier, puis il se détendit et Charlie se détourna pour regarder la carte de France. Un point rouge était apparu dans les alentours de Nimes, et Charlie fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Ils se sont enfuis ensembles, et on n'a plus entendu parler de Malefoy Junior. . . Je pense que Snape a du faire en sorte qu'il ne rejoigne pas Voldemort, si il est véritablement innocent."

"Et si on suit une fausse piste?"

"Et bien, on aura au moins trouvé Malefoy et il nous expliquera tout ce qui c'est passé avec Snape. . . "

Ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, l'épopée parisienne était terminée. Chacun était d'humeur assez sombre, car ils avaient l'impression de passer leur temps à se faire avoir, de ne pas valoir grand chose. . . Mais Charlie finit par briser le silence.

"C'est quoi le sort que tu as utilisé?"

Harry lui répondit par un de ses sourires ravageurs, un de ceux qui lui donnaient envie de lui sauter dessus mais aussi de l'étrangler.


	4. Note 1

Coucou! Non ce n'est qu'une note. . . J'avais dit que je posterai plus souvent pendant les vacances mais finalement je préfère attendre. J'écris, mais vous n'aurez la suite que lorsque j'aurai retrouvé ma voisine de box qui corrige mes fautes. Et puis je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite par le nombre de reviews! Peut être que si vous vous motivez un peu je ferai un effort. . . Qui sait!

Mangue


End file.
